The present invention relates to an adjusting system for a seat which, in particular, is installed in a vehicle. The invention further relates to a seat, the seat advantageously being provided in a vehicle.
Seats for vehicles are known from the state of the art, whose seat adjusting functions are implemented by adjustable control arms or levers. A vehicle seat is known, for example, from EP 0181989 A1 which permits the adjusting of the inclination of the seat rest, of the backrest, of the position and/or the inclination of the headrest and/or of the position and/or the height of the seat. For this purpose, the driver seat has at least one actuator, at least one actuator control device, an adjusting circuit and a circuit memory for presetting and programming desired positions.
Another example is known from EP 0301461 B1. This document discloses a motor-driven vehicle seat, which consists of an adjustable backrest, a seat area mounted on a carriage as well as two horizontal longitudinal guides with a chute sliding on the latter. The seat area is connected with the backrest, the backrest being movable relative to the seat area.
However, seats according to the state of the art have the disadvantage that they can be adjusted only in a conditional or restricted manner. This results in the loss of comfort for the driver or the person sitting in the seat. Since the possibility of extensively adjusting the seats requires the presence of numerous electronic components and actuators, the need for repairs and therefore the total costs of the seat will rise. In addition, further adjusting functions, such as a seat inclination adjustment about a longitudinal axis, can be implemented only by means of considerably increased technical expenditures.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an adjusting system for a seat which permits a safe, reliable and flexible adjustment of a seat while its manufacturing and installation is simple and cost-effective.
This and other objects are achieved by the adjusting system for a seat according to the invention, particularly preferably for a vehicle seat. The adjusting system is used particularly for a seat in a passenger car. A longitudinal axis is defined for the seat, which indicates the viewing direction of a person sitting in the seat, as well as a transverse axis extending perpendicularly thereto and a vertical axis extending perpendicularly to the transverse axis and to the longitudinal axis. The longitudinal axis and the transverse axis, in particular, span a plane which extends parallel to the sitting surface of the seat. The adjusting system according to the invention comprises at least a first bearing ring that can be connected with the seat. In addition, the adjusting system comprises at least a second bearing ring that can be connected with a seat bearing. Between the first bearing ring and the second bearing ring, a plurality of adjusting rings is arranged, which are sequentially connected with one another. According to the invention, the adjusting rings can be rotated with respect to one another, in order to optionally swivel the seat about the longitudinal axis, about the transverse axis and about the vertical axis, i.e. in order to swivel it about the longitudinal axis, about the transverse axis and/or about the vertical axis. In particular, the swiveling takes place in a stepless manner in that the adjusting rings are mutually rotated at arbitrary angles with respect to one another. The first bearing ring and/or the second bearing ring is preferably designed for compensating the rotations of the adjusting rings. The adjusting rings as well as the first bearing ring and the second bearing ring are advantageously oriented such that adjacent adjusting rings and/or bearing rings contact one another at abutting faces, particularly entirely over the circumference.
It is preferably provided that the adjusting rings comprise a first adjusting ring and a second adjusting ring, the first adjusting ring and the second adjusting ring having a wedge-shaped design. In this manner, a stepless tilting of the first bearing ring relative to the second bearing ring becomes possible. For this purpose, the first adjusting ring and the second adjusting ring have to be rotated with respect to one another.
Likewise, it is particularly preferably provided that the first adjusting ring and the second adjusting ring each have a horizontal end and an inclined end. In particular, the first adjusting ring has a first horizontal end and a first inclined end, while the second adjusting ring has a second horizontal end and a second inclined end. In this case, the first inclined end of the first adjusting ring is, in particular, rotabably disposed at the second inclined end of the second adjusting ring. In this manner, a composite of the first adjusting ring and the second adjusting ring is created, where the wedge-shaped further developments of the first adjusting ring and of the second adjusting ring mutually cancel or reinforce one another. In this manner, a swiveling of the seat from the horizontal position into a plurality of swiveling directions can be implemented.
Advantageously, the adjusting rings comprise a third adjusting ring, whereby, as a result of a rotation of the third adjusting ring and/or as a result of a rotation of the other adjusting rings with respect to the third adjusting ring, an adjusting of the seat can be implemented along the vertical axis.
Particularly preferably, the third adjusting ring is equipped with a thread. The third adjusting ring is particularly arranged such that a further adjusting ring, particularly preferably the first adjusting ring or the second adjusting ring, engages with the thread of the third adjusting ring. As an alternative, it is preferably provided that the first bearing ring or the second bearing ring engages with the thread. In this manner, the adjusting rings can be telescoped, so that a distance between the first bearing ring and the second bearing ring can be adjusted.
As an alternative, the third adjusting ring is preferably provided with a groove. In particular, the groove extends at least in areas in a coiled manner on an exterior lateral surface of the third adjusting ring. It is particularly preferably provided that, at least in areas, the groove extends in a direction that has at least one component in the direction of the vertical axis. In addition, it is advantageously provided that an additional adjusting ring or the first bearing ring or the second bearing ring has a spring and/or a bolt, the spring and the bolt being guided in the groove of the third adjusting ring. The adjusting rings can be telescoped also in this manner, so that a distance between the first bearing ring and the second bearing ring can be adjusted.
Particularly preferably, an adjustment of the seat along the vertical axis can be implemented by a rotation of the third adjusting ring. For this purpose, it is advantageously provided that, as a result of a rotation of the third adjusting ring, the additional adjusting ring or the first bearing ring or the second bearing ring is screwed farther into the thread of the third adjusting ring or screwed out of the latter. As an alternative, as a result of the rotation of the third adjusting ring, the additional adjusting ring or the first bearing ring or the second bearing ring can be moved within the groove of the third adjusting ring. By means of the orientation of the groove, a relative linear motion therefore takes place between the third adjusting ring and the additional adjusting ring or the first bearing ring or the second bearing ring. As a result of the rotation of the third adjusting ring, the distance between the first bearing ring and the second bearing ring can be adjusted along the vertical axis. A height of the seat can be adjusted in this manner.
The adjusting system is advantageously designed such that the adjusting rings are rotatably disposed on the first bearing ring and/or on the second bearing ring. As an alternative or in addition, it is provided that the adjusting rings are disposed to be rotatable with respect to one another. As a result of the rotation of the adjusting rings, particularly relative to the first bearing ring and/or the second bearing ring, movement of the seat can advantageously be implemented. High functionality of the seat can thereby be achieved, whereby in particular it becomes almost impossible for parts of one's body to become stuck during the adjusting of the seat. The adjusting system according to the invention therefore offers a high degree of safety during the operation.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a seat that includes an above-described adjusting system. The seat can therefore very easily and safely be swiveled about its longitudinal axis, vertical axis and transverse axis. The seat preferably is a vehicle seat.
The first bearing ring is advantageously integrated in the seat. This permits a simple and cost-effective installation of the seat according to the invention. The integration of the first bearing ring in the seat can particularly be implemented by a joining process, whereby, as an alternative, the integration can be implemented by a form-fitting, fictional or bonded connection.
It is further preferably provided that the seat includes at least one bearing rail. In this case, the second bearing ring, in particular, is connected with the bearing rail. In addition, the bearing rail can advantageously be movably disposed along the longitudinal axis on the seat bearing. The bearing rail thereby makes it possible for the seat to move along its longitudinal axis. In this case, the rail system consists of several parts which permit a relative movement along the longitudinal axis. A portion of the rail system is fastened to a floor on which the seat is to be disposed. As an alternative, the second bearing ring can preferably be connected with a floor on which the seat is to be disposed.
The adjusting system according to the invention, as well as the seat of the invention according to the above-described embodiments, permits high functionality during the movement of the seat while the production costs are nevertheless reasonable. Particularly preferably, the seat can be used in a motor vehicle. As a result of the large number of movement capabilities of the seat, the occupants' comfort is clearly increased, in particular, injuries to the occupants as a result of the movement of the seat are almost excluded.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.